A Friendly Yeti
by anySuzuki
Summary: Phil el Yeti ha estado actuando muy extraño. MUY extraño... Pero Jack Frost tiene la cura para su amargura. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: HEH, ya debería tener mi propio universo fantástico ¿Eh? ROTG no es mío, aunque quisiera, porque pronto bombardearé de Oneshots y... OMG ¿Eso que veo en mi mente es un longfic?**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Oneshot: A Friendly Yeti**

**En el Polo Norte.**

A Norte no se le escapaba nada. Cierto era que tenía que vigilar a todos los niños del mundo día con día para asegurar su felicidad e inocencia en primera instancia, pero tenía una segunda labor más grande que era estar actualizando con el paso de los días su lista de niños buenos _y niños malos,_ la cual no cambiaba drásticamente si los niños permanecían estables en sus travesuras y actividades diarias, así que no llevaba mucho esfuerzo si acaso mover uno o dos nombres diarios, a manos de los yetis.

Dicha lista todavía no le era mostrada por su encargado del día, y Santa había detenido sus actividades de cincelado en hielo para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente con una puerta abierta sin premeditar. _Estaba haciendo una linda réplica del Titanic en un gran bloque de hielo que Jack le había construido, _y llevaba días trabajando en el detallado de la proa, así que no arriesgaría a su gran creación a ser destruida por uno de sus peludos ayudantes.

_Pero Phill ya se estaba tardando. _Y el pasatiempo de Norte aguardaba.

Así que el gran hombre barrigón dejó sus pequeñas herramientas a un lado después de la tradicional hora de revisión de la lista, para salir en busca del yeti que seguro se había entretenido con algo. _O con algunos elfos que no dejarían llegar las galletas recién horneadas a su oficina, sin ser lamidas. _Solo para encontrarlo sentado en el taller, pintando con un brocha gruesa unos camioncitos de bombero con tono rojo brillante, no con su acostumbrado detalle minúsculo que solía ponerle a cada pieza, casi vaciando la cubeta de pintura sobre la pequeña montaña de juguetes para terminar rápido.

Aquí es dónde Santa comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Ejem…?- carraspeó con la garganta y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, pero muy contrario a la reacción que esperaba, fue ignorado completamente por su yeti.

Suspiró en derrota y volvió a repetir la acción.

-¿EJEM?- un poco más fuerte con esperanzas de ser escuchado.

_Strike two._

Entonces Norte recordó la efectiva manera de Sandy para llamar la atención. Solo tuvo que mirar hacia el suelo en busca de uno de sus elfos y dio de inmediato con uno que lamía las chispas de chocolate de una galleta. La minúscula criatura al darse cuenta de la mirada del hombre, intentó correr _jamás _soltando la galleta, cosa que lo alentó y lo dejó a merced de su empleador.

Norte lo tomó del gorro y agitó a la criatura cerca de la cabeza de Phil como si estuviera peleando con Pitch, logrando un escandaloso sonido para tener uno solo cascabel.

El Yeti giró lentamente a la fuente del alboroto y miró a Santa de pie junto a él, enarcando ambas cejas a la espera de algo.

Norte creyó que el yeti habría olvidado su labor del día, pero se probó equivocado cuando Phil dobló su cuerpo y por debajo de la mesa en la que pintaba, sacó un pergamino cerrado con un lindo moño verde, y se lo entregó a Norte con parsimonia.

-_¿Poka?- _en yeti, era como si le preguntara a Santa que si se le ofrecía algo más, pero el viejo hombre algo sorprendido negó.

-No, gracias Phil- con pesado acento ruso. Pero antes de retirarse, una duda llegó a su cabeza –Phil ¿Por qué no llevaste la lista a mi oficina como todas las tardes?-

El yeti se encogió de hombros antes de lanzarse en una larga explicación con una serie de gruñidos leves para ilustrar su punto.

-¿No querías correr el riesgo de quebrar otra de mis creaciones con tus abruptas entradas?- cuestionó el hombro y Phil asintió fervientemente un par de veces, meneando todo su peludo bigote. –Oh…- y esto no podía sorprender más al hombre –Gracias, Phil-

El yeti consentido de Norte se comportaba de manera extraña.

* * *

Solo que teniendo tantos Yetis a su alrededor, Norte pronto olvidó esta extraña escena y la mandó a lo último en sus lista de prioridades. Hacía ya casi un año que Pitch había sido derrotado por el resto de los Guardianes y él, así que hoy tendrían su primera junta _anual_ –porque hacían una mensual- para mencionar los cambios que habían visto alrededor del mundo en un lapso más grande de tiempo en la ausencia del coco.

Él ya esperaba en el salón del globo, disponiendo de bebidas calientes y espantando a los elfos como si fueran hormigas con un bastón de caramelo en la mano, cuando Sandman apareció por la puerta con su usual y gran sonrisa silenciosa.

-¡HA, Sandy! ¡Pasa, pasa!- Norte se levantó de su confortable asiento en dirección al hombre de arena y nada le impidió darle un fuerte abrazo que el otro correspondió gustoso. -¡Cuánto tiempo!- musitó el ruso separando el abrazo a lo que el pequeño hombre dorado respondió con la imagen de un calendario sobre su cabeza. –Lo sé, lo sé… hace un mes que nos vimos, pero aún así- sonrió Norte mientras volvía a su asiento, Sandy siguiéndolo de cerca.

Pero entonces cualquier plática que pudiera iniciarse entre ambos, fue interrumpida por el aleteo del hada de los dientes que atravesó la única ventana abierta y aterrizó en el suelo frente a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh, cuánto tiempo!- celebró ella también corriendo a dar grandes abrazos, pero Sandy parecía ser el único que tenía en mente que hacía solo un mes que se habían visto, poniendo un gran número 30 sobre su cabeza y rodando los ojos.

Seguro y a pesar de todo, solo faltaban dos guardianes y el solo pensamiento de Norte pudo invocar a otro. Con un gran túnel que se abrió en el centro del salón del globo antes de que un enorme conejo emergiera de él, Aster se paró en dos patas y cerró el agujero en medio de la habitación, su mirada volando entre los presentes, descansando en Sandy por más tiempo ya que formaba imágenes sobre su cabeza.

Un calendario que era desojado lentamente y un reloj cuyas manecillas apenas se movían.

-¿Cómo que cuánto tiempo, Sandy? ¡Apenas hace un mes que nos vimos!- renegó el conejo de pascua y el pequeño hombre dorado aplaudió ante la inteligencia del animal, cosa que Norte y el Hada no entendieron.

Pero ya había cuatro de cinco, y el último guardián por llegar no acostumbraba demorarse.

-Espero que Frost tenga la decencia de mostrarse para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras- el conejo golpeó un puño contra su mano, ante la mirada de cuestionamiento de Norte, toda su bravía se descompuso en un berrinche -¡Hizo que nevara hace dos días en España cuando buscaba escondites para mis preciosos huevos!- lo acusó como a un hermano menor.

Pero el viejo hombre de barbas meneó la mano restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-Mejor ahora que en pascua- le recordó pero eso solo hizo al conejo explotar en furia.

-¡Lo mismo dijo él!- lloró, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una corriente de aire que abrió la puerta y le erizó el vello a todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que sabían de quién se trataba.

Solo que al esperar por un par de segundos la aparición del espíritu de invierno favorito de las haditas y de meme, no hubo una entrada triunfal con dientes blancos deslumbrando. Pero sí un quejido de sorpresa, dolor y gritos en yetinés.

_-¡Phil!-_

_-¡Ammfoffdod!-_

_-¡¿Qué yo qué?! ¡Auch!-_

_-¡Mofffmffoofo!-_

Los cuatro guardianes salieron en busca del escándalo y tuvieron que seguirlo todavía unos metros hasta el taller, donde se toparon con una telaraña de listones multicolores en el techo y un espíritu colgando en ellos tratando inútilmente de safarse.

-¡AH!- fue el grito de Norte al ver sus preciosos listones enmarañados de esa manera, y alertó a los yetis de su presencia que gritaron de la misma forma.

-_¡Ahmf!- _gritaron cuatro llevándose las manos a la boca, del horror de la situación. Pero hubo un Yeti que solo apuntó hacia el techo para defenderse, culpando a Jack Frost de todo.

-¡Hey, yo acabo de llegar!-gritó el joven todavía colgando al darse cuenta de la seña de Phil el Yeti, a lo que el enorme y peludo trabajador levantó los puños en señal de pelea.

Norte estaba a punto de explotar, cuando una risa estruendosa y llena de venganza se escuchó a su costado.

-¡JA! ¡Frost, pareces una estalactita navideña!- se rió el conejo de pascua sosteniéndose el estómago y apuntando al joven espíritu que se vio algo ruborizado en tono azul por su declaración, más no perdió el sentido del juego riéndose de si mismo y tomando una posición cómoda en los listones, y suavizando su mirada en dirección al conejo.

-Canguro, a mí se me quita bajándome de aquí pero tú siempre _siempre _parecerás canguro- sonrió, a esto el pooka respondió tomando un boomerang de su espalda y lanzándolo en dirección al joven espíritu que cubrió su cabeza para protegerse en vista de que no se podía mover, aunque la intención del otro guardián no era golpearlo, sino algo más divertido.

Los listones fueron cortados de manera uniforme y con un ligero: _-Oops- _de parte del conejo, Jack Frost fue víctima de la gravedad y fue atraído al suelo rápidamente.

El hada se vio preocupada por sus dientes, pero meme sonrió aplaudiendo por la eficaz forma de ayuda al joven. Pero para entonces, ya venían tres yetis entrando al taller con tres varas largas que presumiblemente eran para picar a Jack y poder bajarlo de ahí. Al verlo esparcido en el piso con pequeños copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor, gruñeron al unísono y se retiraron todavía renegando en voz alta.

-Me gustaría saber yeti- musitó Jack interesado en maneras de burlarse de conejo en ese idioma, pero rápidamente fue ayudado a levantarse por Norte de un preciso tirón.

-Jack ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó.

Pero Phil irrumpió en la conversación apuntando de toda manera posible a Jack, pies, manos y bigotes incluidos. El espíritu se vio ofendido por esto, pero ante la mirada de pregunta de Santa, solo pensó en voz alta para sí mismo.

-Si quiero conservar el record en la lista, esto sería perfecto-

Norte enarcó una ceja confundido y Phil se estrelló ambas manos en la cara con la revelación.

-¡Fue mi culpa!- declaró el espíritu del invierno muy orgulloso de sí mismo y por detrás de Norte, levantó un pulgar en dirección al Yeti –Gracias por la ayuda- movió los labios levemente.

* * *

Norte debía haberlo notado antes, desde la conmoción de los listones. Porque había algo que indudablemente molestaba a su yeti y si él no se daba cuenta, los demás ya lo miraban de manera extraña.

Recién había derramado chocolate caliente sobre los pantalones de Jack que con un aullido se levantó y se lanzó por la ventana para enfriarse, _para mayor entretenimiento de Aster que admiraba todo desde su silla, _pero todo empeoró cuando el yeti regresó con un paño, presumiblemente para limpiar la ropa de Jack pero saliendo peor que todo al embarrar pintura roja en sus pantalones.

_Era un trapo sucio del taller._

Pero el yeti era daltónico o lo hacía a propósito.

Porque ante la insistencia de Jack de que lo dejara así, cumplió sus deseos y se dedicó a continuar su labor de juntar las tazas sucias y traer nuevas llenas de líquido caliente. Aunque entonces en un nuevo accidente, Jack movió su bastón haciendo que el yeti se tropezara y la bandeja volara sobre su cabeza, haciendo no solo un charco en el suelo, sino sobre el pobre yeti cuyo pelaje absorbió todo el chocolate y que al levantarse parecía trapeador sucio.

Todos guardaron silencio ante esto, sus ojos abiertos como platos en espera de una pelea entre el yeti y el joven espíritu. Pero muy contrario a esto, Jack comenzó a disculparse y se levantó de su lugar para levantar las tazas y las charolas esparcidas alrededor, y Norte aprovechó para disculpar a su yeti y mandarlo a la ducha.

Solo cuando Jack había terminado de limpiar el suelo usando un par de elfos a su alcance, se levantó riéndose por algo que los demás no entendían. Al menos Meme, el conejo y el hada de los dientes, porque Norte sospechaba que tenía que ver con su viejo yeti.

-¿Jack?...- y lo invitó a compartirlo con el resto de la clase.

El espíritu tomó asiento tranquilamente para relatar lo sucedido desde su punto de vista.

-Verás, Norte. Phil y yo teníamos décadas de conocernos antes de que yo fuera guardián, porque él me descubría cuando yo trataba de infiltrarme al taller por los túneles del trineo- comenzó, y eso contestaba una previa duda del hombre, mas no todo –Desde que soy guardián y que con toda libertad puedo deambular por aquí, ya no hemos tenido tiempo de pelear y realmente extraño esos encuentros-

Por más raro que esa explicación sonara, para el viejo hombre tenía sentido.

-Phil también se ha mirado extraño desde hace unas semanas- comentó en voz alta, ignorando las miradas confundidas del resto de los guardianes, pero Jack celebró con una sonrisa.

-¡Por eso es que no he respondido a sus tácticas para pelear!- rió libremente descubriendo su brillante plan –Eso lo vuelve más loco que nuestras citas de pelea los Lunes por el túnel y los martes por la ventana sur del taller-

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Norte que a pesar de todo, sonrió de lo complicado de la situación y lo preocupado que había estado por su yeti. _Que ahora estaba seguro que estaría bien._

-Eres malo, Jack. ¿Y cuándo piensas ceder ante sus intentos?- cuestionó.

El espíritu sonrió lo más inocente posible en su lugar sin decir una palabra. Cosa que no fue necesaria al final, porque se escuchó un gruñido yeti bastante fuerte por todos los pasillos de la mansión. Un gruñido que se acercaba más y más hasta que la puerta del salón de globo fue azotada por un yeti con toalla de baño en la cintura, un shampoo en su mano derecha y su pelaje teñido en cinco diferentes colores.

-_¡MOMOFOOFOMOO!- _gritó el yeti en dirección del espíritu del invierno que apoyaba su rostro y manos en su bastón de manera tierna.

-¡Cuánto extrañaba esto, querido Phil!- sonrió Jack antes de volar por la ventana y fuera de las garras del yeti.

Pero en la mente de Phil, Jack pasaba a su lista de niños malos por todo el mes siguiente. Porque su pelaje teñido duró semanas _–gracias a pintura del río de Conejo- _y definitivamente estaba tan enojado con Jack Frost que no haría contrabando una bandeja llena de galletas sin lamer por los elfos en todo un mes.

Oh no…

_Se las llevaría lamidas y masticadas. Muahamohomohomof_

* * *

**Soy muy adorable cuando quiero KYAA :3 Hola fandom Guardians, ¿Adivinen quién llegó? ¿Preparados para mí? Deberían :) **

**Love, sé que te gusta esto así que puedes esperar más oneshots y espero que te haya gustado, pero el yeti es mío, amo como prepara galletas *w***

**¿Reviews? Reviews es una galleta sin lamer :3**

**anySuzuki**


End file.
